My Sweet Psychopath
by Thenamesapun
Summary: Due to Banners wish to communicate with more scientists, Charles Xavier and his band of X-men are invited to stay at Stark Towers. All the while, Tony is constantly flicking between Asgard an Earth, keeping his own secrets. As if to complicate matters further, Magneto is stirring trouble up in the city and the only person the mutants and hero's can trust is a fallen God.
1. Off to a good start

**My sweet psychopath**

* * *

**Alright, the start to a new fic! Yay! I don't normally write crossovers, so I'm sorry if it's not what you guys want to see :C This will progress to be FrostIron (LokixTony) and Cherik (CharlesxErik), so if you don't like those pairings I would recommend not reading. There is a history to this story, but hopefully the past arrangements will become evident later on. I hope you all enjoy, and if you want, a review would be much appreciated. Also, I have a soft spot for JARVIS.**

* * *

Chapter One: Off To A Good Start

The announcement of the pending quests invoked a varied reaction from the towers residents. Doctor Banner (despite being socially awkward and often reclusive) was transparent on the matter and radiated an over-abundance of anticipation. He was a knowledgeable man and his only guilty pleasure was discussing theories. While he did this with Stark – an equal if not superior scientist – as often as he could, the man's expertise lay in machinery rather than genetics.

It was mutually agreed that the unity of two super groups would be convenient if not beneficial. Steve had emphasized this at the previous meeting, moral and diplomatic as ever. Tony couldn't but help suspect the only reason he had spoken was literally just for the sake of contributing. Hell, who could blame him? In a world so alien to him, it probably just felt nice to be able to participate without being criticized or corrected.

Fury and Natasha both retained deep secrets – personal and professional – and neither were fond of the proposal of a telepath in their proximity. It was concluded that boundaries would be initiated upon Xavier's arrival.

Despite being an assassin, Clint held an opposing view to his female counterpart. Or, externally at least. While no one could be certain in regards to the duo's true perception, he had expressed interest in witnessing first-hand mutants (though he was to avoid making a spectacle of them).

As for the remaining team members, neither Stark nor Thor cared particularly. While neither had developed in social, intellectually or material poverty, they both possessed flawed characters. The idea of someone being able to penetrate his mask did make Iron Man somewhat nervous – especially considering his recent developments in both technology and 'private' business – though not enough to display, or for it to affect his opinion of the guests. The god seemed to hold a similar view, probably more worried about Asgard than anything personal.

It was several days after the decision was made that they arrived, shuffling into the common room (a name the billionaire was indifferent to due to the fact 'his tower was unique, there was nothing common about it') in awkward assembly.

It appeared, judging by the formation, the young, crippled brunette was there leader. He removed his hand from the arms of his wheelchair and extended it to the Avengers, smile sweet and sober. His face was youthful, but the hollowness in his eyes showed echoes of experience only age and trauma could have left behind.

Accompanying him were a group of juvenile mutants, varying in height and appearance though all clad in what seemed to be yellow spandex. Some of the 'genetic alterations' were more... prominent, than others.

Despite prior warning, Tony found it hard to draw his eyes away from the beastial features. The despondency set in his downcast optics, surrounded by his oceanic tone, held an unwelcome familiarity.

The disabled man allowed a pleasant smile to toy with his thin lips, "Xavier, Charles Xavier, a pleasure to meet you."

"The telepath," The Black Widow acknowledged, "I take it you can control your ability?"

His expression faltered slightly, "Of course. I apologise if it makes you feel uncomfortable, and while I can sense the bases of emotion radiating, I will not pick up on thoughts or memories without consent. If I trespass, you have every right to punish me. Of course, I don't need to read your mind to know you are Miss Natasha Romanoff."

Stark stepped forward, deciding he disliked the exclusion from the conversation, and motioned to the wheelchair "Don't mean to get off on the wrong foot, but how fast can that thing go?"

Charles reclined and cocked an eyebrow, amused. He seemed to have prepared a response, seemed to be willing to participate in witty banter, but the animalistic mutant made a provoked noise, "Watch it, flashlight."

The two moved closer towards each other, bristling with tension, gaze never faltering, "Wanna hold that tongue, kitty cat?"

Steve intervened at this point, stern expression directed at the duo before letting it melt into something friendlier, reassuring. He resumed the introductions and soon enough the two teams had identified themselves – Avengers and X-men.

The line up on the latter side (ignoring Charles), consisted of; Hank McCoy, also known as beast and for good reason; Alex Summers, or Havoc, who had been previously on SHEILDS radar and Sean Cassidy, a straggly haired brunette who responded to 'Banshee'. Tony subtly made a comment asking 'how loud he could scream', which despite being an innuendo got a demonstration of the teens ability. Clint had taken him aside, fascinated and bemused.

Director Fury had appeared and cocked his head, "I was informed there were more of you?"

All the faces drew tight at the remark. They glanced round at each other before Charles offered an explanation, "Mild complications occurred, and we lost some members."

"Ah," Nick pressed his mouth together uncomfortably. Expressing pity was far natural and the best he could do was furrow his brow sympathetically which gave him the appearance of frowning.

After more tense silence Banshee yawned, and it was brought to their attention just how jet lagged the quartet were. The towers owner had JARVIS pull up a holographic diagram of the selection of rooms. While each of the avengers had their own living space there was a spare floor. He made a suggestion to the telepath of which room – going by how accessible they would be by wheel chair – and showed the others the options. The level was equipped with a kitchen, but meals were held in mutual territory.

"With me," He beckoned and led them to the elevator, then after the swift and equally as awkward ride. By the end he was just happy to have dismissed them, and returned to his floor.

Stark would be lying to say the appearance of Thor in his lounge didn't make him do a double-take. Of course, when residing with a god who seemed to have no boundaries or appreciation for personal space it was something one adjusted to. Besides, it was nowhere near as bad as the first time he had given the deity new clothes. Apparently in Asgard it was acceptable to get changed in the presence of a friend (much to the horror of both Tony and Clint)

Thor's eyes were glazed and distracted, "I am to leave once more for my home. I take it you are to accompany me?"

The former knew that his expression had become sheepish in that split second and loosened it slightly, "Yeah. Normal arrangement."

"Of course. We will leave the coming morning," The bulky frame stood and strode passed him, large shoulder hunched slightly. The mortal put a hand on his back and patted reassuringly.

"G'night, big guy," Tony concluded, before picking his way to his room and collapsing on the mattress. He never had regulated sleep, and for once rather than a late night collapse he found himself lost to the sweet embrace much sooner than normal, "Wake me up at a good time, alright? Night, JARVIS."

"Of course, sir. Good night, Mr. Stark."


	2. Not in Kansas anymore

**My Sweet Psychopath **

**I forgot to mention this is probably set around the start of Iron Man 3. So no major spoilers, but possible ones. Well sort of. I wanted to make it some time after the avengers, but still with aspects from the beginning of iron man 3 rather than the end. so it's odd. Also I've decided to adapt my writing style slightly, hoping to make longer and more in-depth stories. I hope you guys still like it! I've planned the story out, but will still add in extra details requested if they fit. Also in order to get into Tony's head I put '_Back in Black_' on repeat for an _hour_. Dedication. **

* * *

Chapter 2 - Not in Kansas anymore

Charles sincerely doubted sleep would ever come. The terrors of dreams echoed through the tower, leaking from one mind to another until the distorted signals reached him, twisted, gnarled imagery that poisoned his mind. Too much to bare in a lifetime condensed into one night. He had anticipated this to some degree - his students were wounded people and he had no doubt that the Avengers would be in a similar state - but never this intensity.

While he hated to exercise the mans hospitality, he would admit the biggest horror he hid from appeared to be Stark, who was flicking between dream and reality at an alarming pace. Images of torture would entwine with the deep, hollow emptiness of a Void. Screaming. The man begged for help when -where - he assumed no one could hear him. Xavier burrowed his head under his pillow, brow creased. He could feel a longing as well, a desperate need for something unidentifiable but unattainable.

The mutant wondered if he should slip into Thor's dream, which while would have been an invasion of privacy was the only one not radiating mental agony. In fact the god seemed to be leaking predominantly positive emotions, shouldering thousands of years of loss and pain with practiced ease. Charles let the happier memories - beautiful structures of different civilizations and the loving embrace of a family - cocoon his mind. The telepath could sense was a twinge of pity and guilt at the latter thought, strongly connected to one figure in particular... After several flashes of the gods, Charles began to feel a faint sensation he had seen the pale-skinned entity before.

oOo

The morning held a caliginous light, dulling the already bleak buildings to an ashen hue. Not enough passed through the windows to awaken any residents, but Jarvis would eventually do that if the sun continuously failed to.

Tony took a quick glance at the outside world before continuing packing. The briefcase before him contained several oddities, including dry-hair shampoo, a copious amount of gel and several monotone clothes. He wished he could offer a more cheerful selection, but secrecy was key in such events. He slid a pencil and sketchpad into the folds of a shirt before locking the case with a satisfying _click. _It seemed odd, returning to this routine. After frequenting a doctor in order to help his anxiety, it seemed he had less time to visit his favourite psychopath, and less still to buy and bring any presents. Being the run-up to Christmas, he decided he'd find his feisty 'little' friend something nice. (Though hair gel was always appreciated. It seemed the mans hair would fall into lank, wavy strands if not slicked and shampooed properly. Tony wondered if removing such luxuries were common place or if it were to add to the punishment. Either way it made his appearance much more amusing.)

Bleary eyed, Stark made his journey with exaggerated strain from his floor to several below him, opening to the common - pardon, neutral - room. Thor sat at the kitchen counter, coffee mug in hand, eyes staring into open space with a vacant look on his face, brow twitching occasionally from concentration. While the blatant stupidity plastered on his face was amusing, Tony cleared his throat and snapped the god from his daze.

"What's with the dress up?" The former asked, scrutinizing the warrior attire, "You look like you just stepped out of 'World of Warcraft'."

Thor scratched the back of his neck, finished his drink and looked up at the billionaire, "I know not of this...Realm of battle, but as an Asgardian prince I have an appearance to maintain and cannot be in your midgardian clothes whilst vising home - though those you have given me are most comfortable."

Tony shrugged, making a mental note to introduce Thor to MMORPG's. He didn't have his own account - obviously - but Natasha had let slip Clint was an avid player and seeing as how Hawkeye never had anything important to do, he'd be able to help out. Besides, no one would want to miss the insured hilarity. Poor giant had only just figured out the coffee machine, and more often than not he asked Jarvis for assistance. At least Rodgers was more adaptable. Thor had developed mortal morals, but that was as far as his mental changes went.

"You ready to hop down the yellow brick road and catch the rainbow-bus?" Tony asked, swiping a glass of liquid that was a taboo for the mornings and drinking half the contents before his AI could protest. As reassurance to Jarvis, the rest was tipped down the sink.

"I..." Thor most likely went to complain about earthling vernacular but simply sighed and shrugged, "Yes. We should leave now if possible. Do you wish to fly?"

"Nuh-uh, not again." Stark shock his head frantically, remembering the rather awkward misunderstanding in which Thor had grabbed his waist, hoisted him up and literally flew off with him tucked in his beefy arms, "This time, I'm driving."

oOo

Thor decided he did not like 'driving'. He recognized the body of the machine Tony stepped into and made a connection not only to the thousands that seemed to litter the street but the numerous occasions had been hit by them - it seemed Jane was not the only awful 'driver'. The last car he was in was bulkier and safer-looking. The sleek contraption he entered could not take as much damage. The metal exterior looked flimsy, and he realized the car was probably designed more on aesthetic than durability.

"I do not like this," He stated once buckled in, boots too large for the space provided. His previous time he had a conversation to keep him distracted, but now Tony had gone silent it seemed a lot more imposing.

"Hey Pointbreak," the mortal man nugged him slightly before lowering the roof, turning a dial until load music blared and equipping a pair of dark-lensed shades. They had left Stark's garage and were cruising the smooth, blackened ground that was the road, "this trip should take a while, but how about I show you just how fast this baby can go?"

oOo

Thor found himself conflicted that moment between what he disliked more - Tony's car of Tony himself. Antony had shouted something along the lines of them long since passing the 'speed limit', which the god made a damn good guess at what that meant. On a stallion - or rather_ the_ stallion, as only Sleipnir could ever equal the vehicles power - would have been thrilled at such a speed, but the less reliant rolling box he felt powerless and vulnerable.

"Are you sure you can control this thing?" He bellowed over the wind and music, but his voice was whipped behind them before it reached the driver.

Most likely Tony wouldn't have been able to hear over his own singing anyway - which the god must admit was rather good in terms of replicating the 'stereo'.

"_I've been looking at the sky 'cause it's getting me high. F__orget the hearse 'cause I'll never die. I got nine lives, cat's eyes..."_

Thor spent the rest of the ride wondering what it meant to get high and internally debating whether if it was a pleasant or negative sensation.

oOo

The two stepped out onto a dusty stretch of plane. It seemed that the bi-frost was not completely constructed and calibration was difficult, meaning it was safer to program it for that certain area where it had hit several times before. A faint circle was still drawn out on the sand, but the intricate pattern that was once within its circumference had been swept away. Stark felt a pang of guilt for not returning earlier.

"Heimdal! Open the Bi-frost!"

It was times like this when an imposing, distinctive voice was probably quite handy. With the gatekeeper watching the multiple realms, it must be hard for him sometimes to tell one voice apart from the other. Thor's yelling, however, would poke out the hay stick no problem.

It didn't take long for the booming of Thor's voice to be replaced by that of the sky, cracking and opening. Colours of dawn and dusk entwined, twisting into a colossal tornado-like structure. Tony was sure with all the magic and alien tech they would have been able to build a more discreet way of travel.

The physical sensation was sickening, like ones insides were churned up, or ones heart decides it wants to attempt to switch places with ones brain while ones stomach falters between replete and starving. This aside, it was one hell of a spectacle. The wind seemed to forced them into a vacuum of sheer light, only to emerge into a world of auroras on a deep black background. Nebula would materialize, billions of stars moving, twisting, imploding and expanding.

Then a beacon of light would loom out of the darkness and they would pass through only to materialize in a golden dome. The structure never ceased to amaze Tony, although he could now emerge without his jaw hanging open. His guts settled and he patted his companion lightly on the shoulder.

Thor gestured to Heimdall, who lead them to two horses. First trip to Asgard Tony had fallen of - several times - but Thor took him on the back of his and rather than heading straight to their destination stopped off at the stables for quick lessons. Unsurprisingly the horses of Asgard were bulkier and larger to support their taller riders. Not only that but it seemed they had a short temperament, and that they chose their owner. It had taken a while to find one that would accept Tony's superiority, and strangely enough it was none other than _Odins_. Thor had muttered something about '_like mother like son_', but this was ignored.

Stark stroked the creatures muzzle affectionately before attaching his suit to a hook on the saddle and mounting the beast, who flicked its mane majestically before trailing after Thor and his grey stallion.

oOo

The duo split upon arriving at the palace, Thor going to announce his return to his father and Tony being escorted into the bowls of the tower. Entwined staircases and an excessive amount of corridors before they entered a vault, large and spacious, containing several rooms parted off with glass and some Asgardian compound.

Through the windows one could see in each a different prisoner. This was not the main prison, this was a congregation of the deadliest secrets and shames of the realm - or more commonly, the house of Odin.

They passed through the first 'room of rooms' and entered another, although this one only contained one.

"Where is he?" Tony cast his gaze in the window to find it empty and frowned. He could see a stash of his gifts under the bed, a feeble attempt at hiding them. The guards would no doubt confiscate anything 'suspicious'. Hence the drab clothes the billionaire had collected.

The man on his left stepped forward and opened the prison cell door, "He is currently receiving further punishment and will be here soon. If you would please wait inside for him."

The words made him freeze. How long had he been visiting? He had lost count. But in the time, he had never heard of further punishment? "What do you mean?"

Too late. Then men locked him in and marched to the exit, returning to their duty. Huffing in frustration, Stark perched on 'his' chair and sat facing the window.

oOo

It couldn't have been three minuets before the silence was broken by muttering. He could hear plenty of curses and a repeated mention of a Jotun. Tony lifted himself from the seat and approached the window, watching as a bleeding figure was hauled into the room. The guards gripped fistfuls of hair and pulled the poor bastard along, who was making very small attempts at resisting.

The victim looked up, blue skin draining of colour from panic as his eyes made contact with Tony's.

"What have they done to you, Loki?"

* * *

**Sidenote: Tony has seen Loki as a Jotun, but only by accident. Loki doesn't know he has, and Tony didn't mention it because of how upset Loki was in that form. **

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. Animal I've Become

**My sweet psychopath**

**And I've yet again fallen into the trap of naming chapters after songs. I've been so proud of myself for resisting it. This one is the title of a Three Days Grace song. Sorry for the gaps between stories, life has been pretty hectic. I'm hoping to make this story get darker which is why I'm putting in lighter parts to begin with. ALSO PLANNING A POST-CREDIT SCENE GONNA BE FUN**

* * *

Chapter 3 -Animal I've Become

It seemed like an eternity of being fiercely pushed and shoved before the guards - vice-like grips concentrated either on his unkempt locks or malnourished limbs - successfully hauled the writhing reprobate into his cell. The movement was something more of an ungraceful fling, sending Loki sprawling. The entire time he had refused to look at Stark, and even now kept his gaze trained downward as he pushed himself up.

Tony hesitated, contemplating what actions to take. His mouth opened and closed like a trap until he wordlessly moved, unclipped his briefcase and tore the sleeves off several shirts. He felt the crimson eyes watching his hunched over shoulder as he shifted through, and saw the eyes flitter away as he turned round.

With the disfigured tops in one hand he approached the jotun, very careful to avoid being patronizing or intimidating. Loki shuffled back uncomfortably until his bare shoulder pressed against the warm glass pannel, his eyebrows furrowed skeptically.

With as peaceful motion as possible the former began to wrap the grey cloth as a temporary bandage, earning a response of abashed appreciation.

"I did not ask for your assistance," The trickster muttered, flinching as Tony grazed the tender skin on his back as he mopped up blood.

The mortal huffed, voice sober, "Doesn't mean you don't need it. Arms up frosty, I'm going to patch up your back."

Obediently but not without discomfort Loki raised his arms and allowed himself to be stripped, settling into a sitting position now and turning fully cooperate and allow the human to help.

After minutes of tense silence Loki speaks, his entire figure tensing, "Why are you not disgusted with me?"

"You don't smell_ that_ bad," Tony responded lightly before shrugging, "You become a snow-man. So what? My best friend turns into a giant green rage machine. Honestly? Doesn't make a difference to me - although hugging hulk is a no-no."

"**_He is still a monster_**."

The harshness of the words surprised the genius, but he knew Loki was beating himself up with the sentence as well as Bruce so approached the topic with trepidation, "Depends on your definition of the word. I'd argue that its actions that determine what a person is."

Stark gave him a second to ponder before deterring from the topic entirely, "So what's with the whips anyway? Kinda kinky."

Loki's tongue ghosted his lips, "Technically my punishment is simply to be confined down here until anyone has any use of me, but the prisons here are not under any particular rule and the guards are entitled to do what they so please so long as they - we - are kept breathing. During your visits they have been more discreet to keep appearances, but in your absence they were rather enthusiastic. You've stumbled in at the wrong time purely by chance."

"Ah," Tony's tanned hand brushed through his goatee, "And here I was assuming the only punishments you received was being deprived of fashion, alcohol and women. You know, the bare necessities."

The god smirked, feeling the last piece of fabric being secured, "I do not favour this outfit but it is... Tolerable, at least. Although I hardly believe these to be necessities, mead is too much of a luxury and if I so required women there are several guards whom I could entice. While this body is far from pleasing, many people have stated my asier form is... fetching."

"Damn right there," He laughed lightly, a jokey flirtatious wink accompanying the sentence. The hurt side of Loki disturbed him and he tried to return to their typical witty banter. Besides, the genius knew he couldn't argue the latter line, because despite his hetrosexuality screaming at him he couldn't deny Loki had one hell of a look, "Although I think you make for a very pretty snow man."

"You keep saying that word but I'm not sure what you mean," Loki's brow furrowed, modern vernacular lost to him.

Tony gave an exasperated gasp mockingly, "You've never made a snow-man?" He waited for the predictable lost shake of the gods head - not dissimilar to Steve's lost denial - before explaining. "You could probably infer this but when it snows kids like to go outside and make people out of it, or throw it at each other. It's a battlefield either way."

He shrugged flippantly and was pleased to hear a laugh bubbling in the prisoner's throat. Then a comfortable silence fell on them, and Tony remembered so much why he enjoyed Loki's company. Because it wasn't a tense silence, or one he found the need to run his mouth off just to avoid. Because for some reason he felt more relaxed around a psychopath than his team.

After some time, Stark stood, emptied his case on the bed and clipped it closed, "I better be off. What do you want for christm- do you guys even have christmas here? It's on the 25 this month."

Loki glanced down in thought, lips pressed thin, "We have...'Jul'. Representing the birth of Baldr, the_ golden son_." - The blatant disgust lacing his words was transparent - "But after his death Mother has been too deep in mourning to celebrate, even after _centuries_, and with the introduction of christianity it is no longer a welcome festival."

"So... Baldur was your brother?" Tony hesitated, lingering by the glass panel. He had a strange ominous feeling seeping into his bones, but also a deep curiosity.

"*_Baldr._ He was as much of a brother as _Thor, _and much akin to him - pardon his morality. Maybe_ more_ admired. Younger of the two."

"What happened?"

That earned him a wince, and Loki's voice was heavy with regret, "It is not my story to tell. Speak to Frigga if you wish."

oOo

"Who have you been talking to?"

He was in the throne room now, wishing he wasn't running out of time because he would have loved to examine the perimeter. As a creator he could appreciate the architectural structured. He himself was situated at the base of several stairs where it then ascended to a singular throne - where the queen sat he didn't know. He couldn't but help feel wary of two crows who settled themselves on an arched pillar either side of the seat, heads cocked in inquisitiveness.

Shifting under their gaze, he addressed the goddess, "Your son."

She internally debated which of the two Tony ment before her face contorted with grief and confusion. When she next spoke her voice was hushed and less formal, "Loki either trusts you greatly or is warding you away, considering..."

Tony put his hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring nod. The fabric beneath his hand was silky despite it's thick, coarse appearance, "Considering...?"

"_Considering it was Loki who killed him_."

oOo

Thor met him outside the palace, and they rode across the Bifrost once more. For some reason, as he departed, Tony's heart felt heavier than before. It was most likely the fact that his (reluctant to admit) friend was be tortured, but it felt much more like discovering Loki had commit fratricide. He couldn't help imagining the lean oceanic frame standing either side of his eldest 'brother', knife in hands and grinning wickedly.

"Something the matter, Man of Iron?" The thunderer halted at Heimdal's observatory and dismounted, though his attention never left the mortals face.

"Yeah, of course big guy."

oOo

The drive to the tower consisted of faltering radios and roadworks, occasionally differing with small-talk which went along the lines of:

"Did you enjoy your stay?"

"Very much so. You?"

"Yup."

Coupled with:

"What were you doing talking to Frigga?"

"I was asking about Baldur."

"*_Baldr_."

"Right."

And finally:

"What is this... noise?"

"Dubstep."

"I don't und-"

"_No one does_."

oOo

Upon approaching the tower Antony realised the sinking sensation in his stomach wasn't unjustified. Several windows were shattered on the lower residential floor belonging to none other than Banner. Through the darkened streets he could see a fire-engine and a handful of police cars in varying positions. Two appeared to be preparing for their exits.

Parking in the street temporarily Tony jogged to the base of his baby, officers glancing briefly at him before the recognition sunk in. No one questioned him or Thor as they entered.

Once in the lift Jarvis filled them in, "Processor Xavier and Doctor Banner were testing blood samples when a small attack was launch. The perpetrator shot Doctor Banner - exposing the hulk - before disappearing. It seems Xavier's telepathy managed to stop any proper damage though some equipment needs replacing."

"Put them on the shopping list," He replied, gesturing at Thor to step into the body of the tower, "Anyone injured?"

"Bruce was carted off to hospital approximately an hour before your return after the bullet hit his shoulder. Sir, it appears that the criminal can levitate objects."

"Leviosa or the force?" Tony inquired lightly before his features sunk, "How's Brucie?"

JARVIS whirred audibly - hacking into the hospital, no doubt - before, "Stable, sir. I could patch a Com through to Steve who is accompanying him now."

"Right, yeah do that. Bring up security footage if you can."

Thor settled down at the edge of a small cream sofa. The doctors floor was modest in decoration despite the size. Tony had secretly given his friend the best floor other than his own, but while it was appreciated it was not at its full potential.

"Tony?"

The concerned patriots voice filled the room. Stark noticed the thunderer flinch at the noise, who whilst having adapted to such occurrences clearly did not like them. Despite having asked his AI, Steve wouldn't know that and it would seem impolite not to ask, "Hey, how's the Jolly Green Giant looking?"

"They've got him hooked up to some sort of machine and I think they're sedating him at the moment."

"Helpful as ever. I'm pulling up the videos, going to see if I can ID the shooter. Seems pretty far from the normal antagonist MO though, safe to say it's not Doom or Viper," He stared at the holograms that materialized before him tentatively before pausing. He scrutinized the scene, "Hey J, think you can get clearer audio?"

"Of course, Sir."

The sharper voices accompanying the screen made him freeze. Charles was speaking directly to the gun-wielder in a reddish-pinky get-up. There was pain in both of the voices until Bruce appeared from where he must have been adjusting the experiment behind camera. The professors chair was pushed aside by a very star-wars force and Banner was shot.

It wasn't a planned attack. The shooter - Charles had referred to him as Erik on screen - was clearly visiting Xavier, making the Hulk incident an accident. Because Bruce was collateral damage to him.

"Print-screen the clearest snapshot you can of this guys face and send it to the Avengers. Thor, you ever seen this guy before?"

The the sound of his name the god stepped beside the human and stared at the screen, lower lip tilting diagonally, "No, though I will be on the lookout for him."

"You do that," Tony nodded, "I'll run him through the system. If he engages you in battle, _shoot to kill._"


End file.
